


Life's better when shared

by majon999



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Orgy, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Camping, Camping orgy, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Sex, Cum Dumpster, F/M, Gay Sex, Gay group sex, Group Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gay orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majon999/pseuds/majon999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very, VERY, sex based fanfic. All characters in here are assumed to be 17 years old except for the senseis. It has  gay sex, straight sex and lots of orgies. All characters assume a bisexual role. If you don't like this kind of fanfics, please leave.<br/>Thanks and enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bath time

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic, so I'm sorry if it's too short. I'll try to improve in the future.  
> I'll add more characters while I keep developing the fic.

-Hugh, finally.- Naruto sighed when he went back to Konoha. The shinobi had been training for over three hours with his sensei, Kakashi, and they were both smelly and tired.

Naruto started walking to his place but Kakashi grabbed him by his arm and said: -Nah nah, Naruto. Let's go both go to the bath house to relax after the training.- he said with a smile

-Sure, that sounds great!- Naruto said with his usual joy and walked towards the bath house with his hands on the back of his neck and Kakashi walking by his side.

Naruto was already thinking in being alone, well, with Kakashi, for quite a while, relaxing and enjoying the warmth, but when they got to the bath house there were quite a few people there. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji were also walking to the bath house.

-Guys, what are you doing here?- Naruto asked them. At that moment his wishes of being alone were flushed down the toilet and he got kinda frustrated. 

-What do you think, dumbass? We're here to take a bath.- Kiba answered with his usual slight arrogance. 

-No shit Sherlock!- the blonde shinobi growled.

-Hey, you're the one who asked.- Kiba shrugged and got inside followed by Shikamaru and Neji. 

Naruto got in as well after sighing, followed by his white haired sensei.

The boys took their clothes off and went to wash their bodies. Naruto sat next to Kiba and Shikamaru while Kakashi sat next to Neji, who was next to Shikamaru as well.

It was a pretty awkward moment. Naruto trying to get a glimpse of Kiba's dick, Kiba trying to get a glimpse of everyone's dick, Neji ignoring with his grumpy face and Kakashi with his mask and closing his eyes like he was smiling. All this while they washed their bodies. 

Naruto was the first one finishing washing his body. He got up, with no towel covering his waist, and went to the bath. Kiba finally got a glimpse of Naruto's penis. It was 4 inch uncut, soft, 'Not bad' Kiba though to himself as Naruto got in the bath and sighed in relief for fianlly feeling the warmth on his skin, relaxing him. 

-Kakashi sensei, why don't you ever takeoff your mask?- Kiba asked the older guy.

-Because I don't- this was all Kakashi said and Kiba knew he wouldn't say anything else even if the Inuzuka insisted, so Kiba let go of it and went to the bath himself.

Naruto's eyes got glued to the sight of the most amazing cock he had ever seen. Kiba's cock was 5 inch soft and not very thick, but not very thin as well. Just like Naruto he was uncut. The blonde shinobi couldn't stop looking at the 5 inch piece of tanned meat that was hanged between Kiba's legs. Until Kiba got in the water and Naruto could no longer see his dick. But the blonde ninja was happy to finally see his friend's cock that he hadn't seen since they were thirteen. It had grown since then. 'Puberty can be really amazing' Naruto thought and closed his eyes.

Soon all the boys, and Kakashi, were inside the bath. Naruto found it weird that nobody was talking so he tried to make small talk with his mates.

-So, have you guys been training a lot?

-Yeah, quite a lot. Asuma doesn't give me a break.- Shikamaru said and sighed.

-In what? Training or...- Kakashi started but was interrupted by Shikamaru who said:

-Yes, training. 

Kiba chuckled. At that point Naruto got a feeling that something was wrong but he couldn't find out what it was. The other men were acting strangely, as if they knew about something Naruto didn't. Something related to what Kakashi asked Shikamaru about. But what could it be? It was quite intriguing for the blonde shinobi and he was detrmined to find out what it was.

-Kakashi sensei, didn't you say he would be up to it?- Neji asked, clearly bored.

-Give him some time, Neji.- Kakashi reassured the Hyuuga shinobi.

-Why do we always have to do this ourselves?- Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

-Well, because I'm the founder, you're the smartest, Neji's the grumpiest and kiba is the...- Kakashi was interrupted by Kiba who said:

-Hottest, I'm the hottest.- Kiba chuckled

-No arguments against facts.- Shikamaru shrugged.

-Oh come on! Are you guys going to tell me what's going on here?!- Naruto shouted, asking them.

Kakashi laughed softly and said:  
´  
-See Neji, I told you we just needed to give him some time. 

-Yeah yeah, you were right, whatever.- Neji crossed his arms and looked away.

-Give me time for what?!- Naruto asked, getting angrier and curious because it was clear the other men were talking about him, but why did they need to give him time?

Kakashi looked at Naruto that was standing up by now and looked at his dick. 

-You're just like your father, Naruto. You have good chances of getting in.- He said, reminding of his past with the fourth Hokage. 

-Kakashi sensei, you're drifting from the topic.- Kiba nudged the older shinobi. 

-Hum? Oh, yeah yeah.- Kakashi was brought back from his daydreaming. -So, Naruto, you know that sometimes quite a lot of shinobi disappear for the whole weekend?

-Yeah, I always found that quite weird.- Now that Naruto thought about it it was really weird. He sat down once more and listened to his sensei,

-Well, that happens because of one reason.

-No, really, I had no idea.- Naruto said Ironically.

-Shut up and listen. About two years ago I started a group called 'OTK' which stands for Orgy Time Konoha. The members go to a room, or several rooms now that we're a big group, and have orgies. You can choose your branch of the group that you prefer. And the four of us are the responsible for the initiation.

It took a while to Naruto to process what he heard. Finally, after a few minutes, Naruto reacted.

-Really?- he asked not sure if he should believe it or not.

-Yup.- Kiba said with a smirk.

-And... you want me to join?

-Naruto, you have revealed signs that you are apt for participating in this orgies. Plus you're quite a hot guy with a nice dick. We all know you and we're sure you'll love to be part of the group.- Shikamaru told Naruto.

-Oh yeah, I'm in.- the blonde said excited making Shikamaru chuckle.

-Not yet, no. First you have to pass a test.- Kakashi explained Naruto.

-A test? Come on! You know I'm not good at tests!- Naruto protested.

Shikamaru sighed listening to Naruto and said:

-Not a written test, moron. You have to...- Shikamaru started but was interrupted by Kiba.

-Please us. You have to make us cum. If you're good at sex then you can come.- Kiba explained smirking.

In Naruto's face a grin appeared and the boy asked:

-That's all? All I have to do is to make you guys cum? That seems easy.

-No dumbass, you don't just have to make us cum. You have to make us feel good, didn't you hear to Kiba? You have to be good at sex, both at topping and bottoming.- Neji spoke this time.

-Okay. Who do I please first?- Naruto asked excited.

The four men smirked and got up all at the same time, revealing their hard cocks. Apparently they had been stroking them underwater this whole time without Naruto noticing it. The blonde shinobi looked at the cocks in front of them and almost drooled. So far his favorite was Kiba's. Naruto already loved Kiba's soft cock, and now that he was seeing it hard he felt like he was in heaven. The doggy shinobi's cock was 10 inch long and 5 wide, pointing to Naruto above two shaved egg sized balls. Without realizing it, Naruto moved closer to Kiba and grabbed his cock.

-I guess he has a favorite.- Kibba laughed as Kakashi sat on the border of the bath, outside of the water, Shikamaru next to him and Kiba staid standing up.

Naruto found all the men's cocks amazing. Kakashi's was 9 inch long and 6 wide, only an inch shorter than Kiba's, pointing up and left above two big balls with a small amount of silver white pubic hair on them. Shikamaru's was 8 inch long and 3 inch wide. Finally, Neji's cock was 6 inch long and 3 inch wide.

The blonde ninja, not knowing really what to do, asked Kiba.

-Just suck it for now.- Kiba answered. 

Naruto nodded happily and licked Kiba's penis tip making a drop of precum flow off it. Then, bravely, Naruto took Kiba's cock in his mouth. He felt it throbbing and Kiba moaned slightly because of the warmth of Narotut's mouth. The doggy ninja grabbed the blonde's head and started making it go up and down on his throbbing cock.  
The blonde shinobi used his tongue to pleasure Kiba while sucking and went all the way in, taking all the 10 inches in his throat, making Kiba cum hard inside Naruto's mouth.

Naruto swallowed it all. Kiba's cum was kinda sweet but the salty taste was pretty clear. Once Naruto finished swallowing the big load he took Kiba's cock out of his mouth and looked at the other men.

-From 0 to 10 how are his blowjobs?- Kakashi asked Kiba

-10, definitely. His mouth is heaven.- Kiba said, panting.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. Then Shikamaru advanced and looked at Naruto.

-I'll evaluate your ass now, so turn around.- Shikamaru said, slapping Naruto's ass after he raised it for him.

The Nara pressed the top of his dick, lubed with spit, against Naruto's entrance. Then slide his dick all the way inside Naruto's ass making the blonde scream of pain and pleasure. Shikamaru gave him time to adjust the cock inside his ass and then started thrusting. Deep and hard thrusts that got faster and faster with time, hitting Naruto's prostate every time and making the blonde moan loud. Shikamaru's balls were slapping Naruto's ass cheeks and, soon, the Nara came a huge hot load inside the blonde's ass, way bigger than Kiba's load.

As soon as Shikamaru removed his cock out of Naruto's ass his cum came of out the ass, leaking, and Neji made sure to lick it all.

-7, it could be warmer. But is tight enough.- Shikamaru told Kakashi.

-Very well. Now, for your final test you have to give Neji a footjob and me a handjob at the same time.- Kakashi told naruto while rubbing his balls. 

Naruto tried to stand up and as he did some more cum ran down his inner thighs. Then he sat on the bath, after Kakashi emptied it, and grabbed Kakashi's cock. He had a few problems grabbing Neji's dick with his feet but managed to do it and started stroking the two dicks. Naruto felt amazing. So far he had pleased two of four amazing cocks he had to please and it only took more two for him to get in a group where he could fuck everyone and be fucked by everyone. After a while Kakashi Neji came hard and his cum went to Naruto's legs while Kakashi's made it the blonde's stomach.

-I give him a 5.- Neji told Kakashi,

-And I a 8. It's official Naruto, you're part of OTK. Well, after one more test.- Kakashi smirked as Neji grabbed Naruto's cock and stroked it until he came, what didn't take long. The guys tasted Naruto's cum and all said together:

-Oh yeah, he's going to do great.


	2. OTK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first multisexual orgy takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I tried my very best to write a lesbian orgy but I CAN'T, being a Bisexual male doesn't help much. I'm really sorry. So I skipped to the first multisexual orgy.

Naruto was getting ready to go to the place where he was told to be at 5 pm. He had a shower, got dressed and left his house. Just the thought of being surrounded by people having sex was enough to get the blonde boy half hard, which was noticeable through his orange pants. He really wanted to see Kiba's dick again, plus he was very anxious to see which girls would be there.

It took him no more than fifteen minutes to get to the house where Kakashi told him to be.

As soon as he got there and rang the doorbell and Kakashi opened the door.

-Great, you're here. There are only a few people here so we haven't started anything yet, so you come just in time- Kakashi said with his eyes half closed, revealing he was smiling under his mask -Come in, come in

Naruto did so and got in the house. The entrance was very cozy with a few plants and with furniture that was quite appealing. They got in the living room and there were two guys and one girl there, sitting on a big round couch. They were Sai, Kiba and Tenten.

Naruto wasn't surprised at all to see Sai there, after all, he was so weird that he had to be a sexually crazy person. But on the other hand he didn't expect to see Tenten there at all. She was always saying that Gai and Lee were soo weird and now she was there. 'I wonder if Lee will be here' Naruto thought. Seeing Kiba there put a smile on the blonde boy's face.

-Hey there, guys- Naruto greeted them. 

-Hey, Naruto!- Kiba answered with his usual energy.

-Hi.- Tentei said with a wide smile.

-Hello there, teammate.- Sai looked at Naruto with a smile that Naruto thought to be a real one.

Naruto hopped over the couch and sat next to the others and Kakashi sat right next to him.

-So, who's coming today?- Naruto asked Kakashi.

-Well, our group today is made by the four of us in here, Rock Lee, Kankuro, Sakura, Rock Lee and Hinata.- Kakashi said after thinking for a minute.

-I see- Naruto answered. Then he realized what Kakashi just said -Sakura?!?! Hinata?!?!- He asked, completely got by surprise. 

Kakashi nodded happily. 

It took Naruto a while to digest the information he just got. 'Sakura and Hinata in an orgy? The world must be upside down' He thought to himself. Then they heard someone knocking at the door and Kakashi went to open it. After a while he came in the room with Kankuro and Hinata after him. 

As soon as Hinata saw Naruto she froze in her place, looking at the boy with clear surprise in her eyes. -N.. N.. Naruto?!- 

-Hey, Hinata!- Naruto answered with his usual smile. 

-Are you going to... participate?- She turned red.

-Yes, yes I am!- He laughed

-Ah, don't worry, Hinata, you won't get disappointed with Naruto, I like his dick so that means he's a good one.- Kiba told Hinata with a tone of his characteristic arrogance.

She nodded shyly and sat on the couch next to Naruto. Kakuro and Rock Lee sat next to Kakashi and Kiba, respectively.

-Kankuro, did you come all the way from Sunagakure for the orgy?- Naruto asked him.

-Of course! Once we found out about this we never stopped coming to the meetings.- The sand ninja answered.

-We?- Naruto asked, confused.

-Yeah. Gaara and Temari are here as well.- Kankuro explained.

-Then why aren't they here?-

-Naruto, let me explain you. OTK is composed by four groups. We are group B, lead by me. If you wish to tarde to any other group you must talk with one of the other leaders. Kurenai rules group A, Asuma group C and Yamato group D.- Kakashi explained Naruto. 

-Oh, I see.- the blonde ninja nodded. 

It didn't take long for the rest of the people to get there.

-Finally we're all here. We have one new member, Naruto. So let me explain how this starts. First we play strip poker until someone is fully undressed. If that doesn't happen in less that two hours we skip to the next part which is eating dinner naked. While doing that you're free to eat from someone's body. Then the real fun starts... but I won't tell you how just yet. Let's start the poker.- Kakashi explained Naruto and then gave the cards. 

The group started playing the the first person to take some clothing off was Sakura, who lost her skirt.

Then, one by one, people played and took off some clothes until Rock Lee was the first one getting naked. 

Naruto looked at his soft dick. It wasn't very impressive soft and the boy needed to shave, in Naruto's opinion. 

-Wait until you see it hard, it's not that bad.- Hinata told him like if she had read his thoughts. 

-R... really?-

The girl nodded softly. 

-Kakashi, what time is it?- Kiba asked the older ninja. 

-Shortly after 6:30. Let's start working on dinner.- Kakashi answered.

The whole group helped in the kitchen and got naked once dinner was ready. For Naruto it was like a vision of heaven. Hinata had amazing boobs and ass, a whole package. Sakura on the other hand was the opposite, tiny tiny boobs and a normal ass. Tenten was curious, she had good boobs and a good ass, but nothing perfect. From all the boys in the room, Sai's dick was the only he had never seen soft or hard. Soft, the pale's boy's dick was thin, but his balls were greatly sized with trimmed pubes. 

Everyone had a great time at dinner. Food was being eaten out of everybody's body. Of course it had to be no fat in order for them not to get greasy. The lube would soon do that job. Sai ate rice out of Naruto's stomach. Sakura ate noddles out of Naruto's crotch. But Naruto's favorite was the desert. Hinata spread whipped cream all over her pussy.

-N...Naruto, would you like to lick it?- She asked, looking shyly away.

Naruto gulped and nodded. Then moved his lead to Hinata's pussy, the girl being sitting next to him in the couch, and started licking the whipped cream and her clitoris a few times. After a few of Hinata's moans, the taste of her wetness hit Naruto's tongue and he started licking faster and deeper. When the whipped cream was all licked, Hinata was playing with her nipple.

-Did you...- Naruto started saying but was interrupted by Kiba, who had chocolate covering his hard dick, asking Naruto to lick it. With pleasure, the blonde ninja did it.

Before Kiba could cum, Kakashi told the group that it was time for the "real fun to start". Kiba was the first one to smirk and whispered something to Hinata, making her blush a bit.

As everyone started making out and rubbing pussies and dicks, Naruto finally had a chance to see all the hard dicks on the room. Rock Lee's was 8 inch hard and quite thick, which Naruto found quite nice. Sais' dick was long, at least 9 inches, but still quite thin. Kankuro's was the best dick Naruto had ever seen next to Kiba's. It was big, 9,5 inches long and 5 wide. 

Before Naruto had enough time to think about the girl's pussies, Kiba pushed him in the couch and sat next to him, alongside with Hinata.

-What do you think about a threesome?- Kiba winked.

Naruto didn't even think, his immediate reaction was a -yes!- 

By that time Kankuro and Kakashi were sucking on Tenten's nipples and Rock Lee was rubbing Sakura's clitoris while she was sucking Sai's cock.

Hinata spit on Naruto's cock and started giving him a boob job while Kiba played with the blonde boy's balls and Hinata's pussy. In a while, Hinata started sucking Naruto's cock and Kiba got jealous, so he made Naruto suck his manhood. 

It escalated quickly from sucking dicks to penetration. Naruto was sitting on Kiba's cock, going up and down on the 10 inch manhood, while fucking Hinata. This made the other members extremely horny. Kakashi got up and made Hinata suck his cock while Naruto sucked Kankuro's, leaving Tenten alone, so she joined Rock Lee, Sakura and Sai were doing it doggy style while Sakura sucked on Sai. Sakura licked Tenten's pussy while Rock Lee was doing Sakura from behind and Tenten was giving Sai a blowjob. 

The room was a sea of hormones with everyone close to cum. Kiba was the first one. The doggy ninja shot a huge load inside Naruto's ass when Naruto grabbed his balls.  
Then Rock Lee came in Sakura's back while Tenten squirted in Sakura's mouth.  
Sai came inside Tenten's hot mouth and she swallowed it all. With all the thrusting Hinata reached her climax ass well, and the tightness of her cumming pussy made Naruto shot his seed inside her.  
Kakashi and Kankuro, who by that time were 69'ing each other, came in each others' mouth.

After the best 7 hours of his life, Naruto and the rest of the group went back home with the promise of another orgy next month.


	3. Naruto's challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few boys from Konoha decided to go camping. The fact of being just men living together makes them engage in sexual intercourse in another dynamic gay orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I made any grammatical error, but when I finish writing I'm tired, so some things I don't notice while revising the text :/

Months went by after Naruto's first official orgy in the OTK. He had no doubt, he absolutely loved it and he wanted to continue on doing it, so he went to every single groups' B gathering that he could in the months following.

He had developed a close relationship with both Kiba and Hinata, but specially Kiba. The two boys were already friends, but after getting intimate within OTK their friendship became stronger. Hinata had started being less and less shy with the two boys over the time. 

One evening Naruto was hanging out with Shikamaru and Kiba in Naruto's house, talking about a variety of things. Suddenly Shikamaru had an idea.

"Hey, dudes, what if we went camping? Like the guys, no girls to nag us" said Shikamaru, who had recently broken up with a girl

"I don't know, man, I don't think it's a good idea. Camping... it's not really something pleasant" Naruto answered 

"Oh, come on, why not? It'll be nice. Everyone hanging out, doing everything we want" 

"It sure sounds nice..." Kiba said

"Well... yes, it sounds nice. But where should we go?" Naruto questioned, now that the idea was growing on him

"There are so many places we can go. The Land of Grass, any forest we find, anything's fine" Shikamaru said

"Let's talk this through with the rest of the guys tomorrow" Kiba suggested 

Shikamaru growled but agreed

"Why this idea so suddenly?" Naruto asked Shikamaru

"I need some time away from all this village, this people, everything. But going alone would so so much of a drag... so we can all go, it'll be nice, just guys hanging out, surviving together from only what earth provides" 

"Whoah, hold your horses there, dude! How long are you planning on staying?!" Kiba asked

"I don't know, a month or two..." the Nara answered

"A month? On what provisions?" 

"Didn't you hear me? We can hunt, fish, gather food" Shikamaru kept talking 

"It started as a camping idea, I don't know if I'm up to doing what you're saying..." Kiba said

"Oh come on, it's going to be fun. That dog of yours will have a good time" 

"Now that you put it that way... it does sound appealing..." Kiba started changing his mind 

"We're going!" Naruto shouted. He didn't know why, but the idea was indeed awesome and he was really excited

"Alright, that's what I like to hear! Tomorrow we can talk the others into it" Shikamaru affirmed 

Kiba thought well about it. Just the guys, hanging in the woods, camping, working to get supplies... it did sound a nice idea to him. But a whole month without sex... skipping the OTK orgy... he wasn't very keen on that idea, nor was Naruto. But it didn't take Kiba long to realize 'wait, just the guys... we can still have sex..'.

In the following morning Naruto was pretty excited to know if the other guys agreed with Shikamaru and were interested on his idea. He took a quick shower, got dressed and went to find one of the guys. After a few minutes walking around the village he ran into Lee.

"Oh, heeeeey Naruto!!!" Lee said with his usual overload of joy and excitement

"Hey, Lee. What's up?" 

"Want to go training and fortify our glorious bodies?!" Lee said between poses 

Naruto rolled his eyes, still not being used to so much energy concentrated in just one person. Then again, Gai was just like Lee so... two people actually- "Maybe later. Have you seen any of the other guys?" 

"Not yet, no. But we can go look for them together" 

"Thanks. Shikamaru wants to talk to us about something very appealing" Naruto started planting the seed in Lee's mind

"Really? What is it?!" 

"Let it be him telling, not me"

"Fine, fine, let's look for them!" Lee ran away, looking for the guys to gather them.

In about an hour Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Shino and Sai were all gathered i the training grounds 

"What's going on here?" Neji, the last one to arrive, asked

"I want to talk to you guys about something" Shikamaru answered 

"Well, then hurry up because I've got to train" Shino said 

Shikamaru told them everything he had already told to Naruto and Kiba and waited for their answers.

"Nope, I'm out" Shino said, walking away

"Oh come on, Shino, why not?" Naruto asked him 

"I don't like being around too many people"

"So you're doing that by staying in a village full of people?" Shikamaru asked him

Shino thought for a while- "Okay, I'm in. But I sleep alone"

One by one, guys agreed and suggested some places and the place who won by unanimity was a forest a day north by foot.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, hold on! Shouldn't we take a sensei with us?" Lee asked

"Why would we want to do that?" Neji asked

"Well... Gai sensei would be useful. He has experience and knows how to live in the wild" Lee tried to bring his best friend along

"If we take any sensei it can't be Gai, he's so weird. We should take Asuma" Shikamaru suggested, trying to include his sensei

"We're not taking any sensei" Shino said

"Why not? Kakashi sensei is amazing, he could use some time away from society as well" Naruto as well tried to bring his sensei along 

"Since you all have favorites and can't make an impartial decision, we must take Yamato, since he's the only one we all trust but not anyone's favorite" Sai spoke with his usual quite cold and pragmatic tone. Nonetheless, everyone agreed. 

"Aren't we missing someone?" Kiba looked around 

"No, I don't think so" Lee answered. In the meantime, Choji was eating Ramen at Ichiraku's.

So the boys started planning their trip. Naruto asked Yamato to join them and he agreed to do so. Everyone started preparing stuff. Tents, sleeping bags, a couple of spare clothes and some food for the way.

 

In the next day everyone was waiting by the village's gate, Shino being the last one to arrive. 

"Come on, everybody, let's go" Kiba said and Akamaru barked in approval. 

So the guys went north to the selected forest. It took them around one day to get there, with a few stops on the way to rest and eat. Once they got there the first thing to do was discuss and dividing chores between the guys. Naruto, Shino and Neji set up the tents, Yamato, Kiba and Sai looked for water and some food, and Shikamaru started a fire. 

In about an hour everything was ready. They were eating a wild boar that Yamato, Kiba and Sai hunted and everyone was talking and enjoying. 

"This really was a nice idea. It's not everyday guys can just be guys with nobody else judging and complaining" Kiba commented and tossed some food to Akamaru 

Every single one of them nodded and made some agreeing expressions 'yeah' 'you bet' 'for sure'. 

After eating it was time for them to go to bed, and so they did, a pair to each tent. Kiba and Naruto. Yamato and Sai. Neji and Lee. Shikamaru and Shino, even thought he wanted to sleep alone. 

Days went by and everyone was having a great time hunting, gathering fruits and water, training, talking, etc... Shikamaru found a lake and everyone agreed on going to swim since it was a weirdly hot day. 

"Who wants to go skinny dipping?" Kiba proposed with a smirk. He hadn't had any sexual activity since the beginning of the trip and he was desperate to see some dicks and just get off 

"Yeah!" Lee and Naruto said together. 

They took all their clothes off and left them on a rock. Naruto saw Yamato's penis for the first time, finding it quite nice while soft. Everyone got on the water and swam around, feeling relieved for being able to fight the heat somehow. After a while Kiba got off the water and laid on a rock.

Naruto, staring at the doggy shinobi's dick, got an erection. He did try to hide it, but gave up once he noticed that he wasn't the only one with a hard on. He spotted Lee, Shino and Neji staring at Kiba's cock as well, so he knew they were hard. And, by swimming pass them, had proof of that once his leg rubbed against their hard dicks. 

The blonde shinobi got off the water and went to sit next to Kiba, revealing to everyone his boner. Kiba opened one eye, smirked and grabbed Naruto's dick, starting to stroke it. Naruto grabbed Kiba's dick and started doing the same, getting him hard, thus making everyone else aroused. 

"Hey you two, may we join?" Shikamaru asked them 

"May? You must! My balls are so full I've got cum for all of you" Kiba answered with a smirk. 

Shikamaru got off the water, sat down Next to Naruto and started sucking his cock. One by one the guys got off the water and joined Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto had already seen most of the guys' dicks, except for Yamato and Shino. Yamato's cock was quite nice, 8 inched long and 5 thick, a nice piece of meat. Shino's was surprisingly small, no longer than 5 inches long and 3 inches wide. 

Kiba was busy sucking on Yamato's dick while he got his own sucked by Shikamaru, who was being sucked by Sai. Naruto and Lee 69ied each other while Shino watched them, wanking. 

Because of the heat and the sun, they went back to camp where there was shade. 

Kiba sat down and got Naruto sucking his dick. Yamato got on his knees and started working on Lee's cock, while his own was wanked by Sai. Shikamaru and Neji started making out and stroking each other, while Shino watched them and wanked.

It didn't take long for Shino to take Neji's place, so he went over to Naruto and asked him to lick his ass while he sucked Kiba's cock. Naruto agreed, so he started licking Neji's ass, getting him ready to be fucked, while Neji sucked on Kiba's cock and played with his egg sized balls. 

"Oh yeah! That's it" Kiba moaned and grabbed Neji's hair, making him go deeper until he gagged on the doggy shinobi's cock.

Naruto slid one finger inside Neji's ass, making him moan, and then added one more finger. Neji let go of Kiba's dick and looked at Naruto

"Fuck me, right now" he begged and Naruto did what he wanted, thrusting his dick inside Neji's ass, filling it. 

Kiba looked around at everyone 

"Hey, guys, I have an idea" 

The boys stopped what they were doing and gathered around

"Who wants to make Naruto our cum dumpster?" 

Everyone agreed eagerly, including Naruto, but Kiba continued:

"I challenge you to take three cocks inside you ass at the same time" Kiba smirked at Naruto

Naruto looked at him, not believing in what Kiba was saying

"T-that's impossible, right? There's no way three cocks will fit inside me..." Naruto looked around

"Oh, come on, Naruto, are you a chicken?" Kiba asked, teasing the blonde boy

"I'm no chicken! I can take three of you inside me! The biggest ones! Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru, you three are going to fuck me!" Naruto did just what Kiba wanted

So Lee started licking Naruto's ass and stretching it so it would face the trial of taking three dicks inside it. 

After having his entrance well lubed, Naruto sat down on Lee's cock, gasping a bit. Kiba, who had the biggest cock in the group, came from behind and slide his whole member inside Naruto's ass, making the blonde scream in pain at first, and then in pleasure. After letting Naruto get used to the two cocks inside him, Shikamaru joined them and slide his cock inside the already full ass of Naruto, having his dick squeezed by Kiba's and Lee's, 

They were in a weird position, but were able to start moving and thrusting their cocks in Naruto's ass, making him scream.

Seeing this, Sai got on his knees and started sucking Shino while being pounded by Yamato.

When they were close to cum, Kiba, Naruto and Lee took their cocks off Naruto's ass, one at a time. Then they gathered around Naruto, alongside with the other guys, and Naruto sucked them and played with their balls until the came. Yamato was the first one to shot his load, followed by Shino, whose load was huge, and Shikamaru, who was the one who tasted best. 

Kiba's load was the biggest, it was enough to cover a big part of Naruto's chest. Lee and Neji came at the same time and their loads went straight to Naruto's colar bone. When they were finished, Naruto was laying on the floor, covered in cum. The blonde felt that he was in heaven, despite his ass being really sore. He tasted the mix of cum he had all over him and licked his fingers eagerly, enjoying the amazing taste.

Seeing this, the other guys smirked and started licking their cums off Naruto's body. The blonde gasped at the feeling of six tongues running over his body and grabbed his cock, stroking it. Soon he came, once again everyone licked his cum.

"A-a-amazing" Naruto said, panting

The boys agreed, sitting down and panting as well, their balls empty. From that moment they decided that they would never wear clothes until they returned to the village.

They looked at the sky and it was getting darker. Too tired to go hunt, they just nibbled on something and decided to go to sleep. But they didn't want to sleep alone, so they ripped the tents and combined them into one. Joined all the sleeping bags on the floor and slept on them, all together and naked, laying on and next to each other.

It was a shame they had to go back to the village, all of them loved it there. But they missed their senseis and the girls... still, that life was almost perfect for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue the story by keeping them living in the forest or should they go back to the village? Seriously, I loved the fact they were in the forest, but they might miss the village... I'm divided, can you help me deciding? I can always add more characters from the village


	4. OTK loses three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come back from their camping trip and another OTK event takes place, but at the end something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that in the last chapters the sex containing parts were rather short and fast-advancing so I tried to improve that this time

It had been two weeks since the boys had left and Hinata was really worried. No Naruto, no Kiba, no anyone! She had tried to convince the other girls to go look for them with her, but they were rather happy not to have the boys around for a while. Even the senseis weren't much worried.

"They are all trained shinobi, don't worry, they're fine" Kakashi said when she went to talk to ask for his help. Hinata sighed and went on with her life. The Hyuga had even tried to use her Byakugan trying to find them, but she wasn't able to see them which meant they were rather far. She actually just cared about Naruto because the other boys were indifferent to her, with the exception of Kiba who was her best friend. 

One day, by noon, Hinata was at the gate speaking with Kurenai about a genjutsu technique when she saw Akamaru, and where was Akamaru Kiba wasn't far behind. The girl grinned and activated her ocular special ability, Byakugan, immediately seeing the boys who had been gone. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Yamato sensei, Neji and Shikamaru and Sai. She ran to them and grinned once more after seeing the boys.

"Isn't that Hinata-chan?" Sai asked, poking Naruto's arm

Naruto, who was talking to Shikamaru, looked at where the pale boy was pointing "Oh, yeah it is her"

"I wonder why she's looking at us" Kiba said

"You moron" Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Because she was worried about us and now probably will ask us where we've been"

"Oh yeah? I might be a moron but you like my dick" Kiba smirked and answered 

Shikamaru chuckled "That's true" he said and all the boys in the group agreed, except for Neji who rolled his eyes and jumped away, going into the village without even saying anything to Hinata.

As soon as the boys got close to Hinata she looked right at Naruto "Where have all of you been?!" She asked with an unusual power in her voice

"Hey, hey, calm down Hinata" Kiba answered

"Calm down?.." she noticed she was almost yelling and blushed, right away starting to lower her voice "It's just that... I've been so worried and... I'm so sorry" 

Naruto looked at her and hugged the girl "Oh come on, it's fine, don't worry Hinata. Come with me to Ichiraku and I'll tell you everything" Hinata nodded and went with the blonde shinobi to Ichiraku.

The rest of the boys looked at each other and shrugged

"Well, we're back..." Shikamaru sighed "Back to a life of duties, responsibilities and..." he started to say but was interrupted by Sai

"sexual restrain" the pale boy said with a smile

"Yeah" Shikamaru nodded "And that. It's a shame, I really enjoyed camping"

"Oh don't worry Shikamaru, you can come to my house and we'll walk around naked!" Lee said in a burst of energy "Noe excuse me but I have to inform Gai sensei of everything I did while we were out there, he was to monitorize my next training!" He was about to jump away but was grabbed by Shino

"You're not going to say anything about our sexual relations" Shino said calmly but with a really strong grip on Lee's arm "Or I will send a bug to eat your dick while you're sleeping"

Lee looked at the Aburame with a scared face before nodding and then finally jumping away

This behavior wasn't at all usual and all the boys found it weird 

"Whoah, Shino, what was that about?" Kiba asked him

"I won't let an exercise fanatic weirdo ruin my reputation, people can't know how I behave sexually" Shino said, still with a calm voice

"What? Are you embarrassed of your small penis?" Sai asked like if it was the most normal question ever, meaning no offence 

Shino looked at him, and then looked away "Maybe so"

"Awe, Shino" Kiba chuckled and hugged Shino "It's fine, don't be ashamed, a guy doesn't need a massive penis to please someone as long as he knows how to use his fingers and tongue"

"Yeah indeed" Sai nodded "And I enjoyed sucking you, so don't let your size trouble you"

Shino sighed and walked away after saying "See you tomorrow"

"I'm going home too, anyone wants to come with me?" Sai asked

"Yup, I'll go with you, maybe we can try that position we were discussing on the way" Yamato answered and both of them walked to Sai's home, leaving Kiba and Shikamaru alone

"What a bunch of horny dogs" Shikamaru complained 

"You say that as if you weren't one as well" Kiba shoved his arm, making Shikamaru chuckled 

"Once again, true" Shikamaru answered "I'll look for Kakashi and ask about the next OTK gathering"

Kiba nodded "I guess I'll take a shower with Akamaru, I miss a hot bath. See you tomorrow" Kiba said and walked away towards the bath house.

In the meantime Naruto and Hinata had already arrived at Ichiraku's ramen and Naruto was telling Hinata everything about his camping trip with the boys

"It was amazing, Hinata! We swam, cooked, ran, trained, talked and fucked more than you can imagine" He said in a lower voice so just Hinata could hear "We walked around naked, wore no clothes at all, and connected so deeply... maybe too deep" He chuckled and touched his butt

"It does sound wonderful" the thought of boys walking around naked, their dicks wiggling between their legs and their balls out for everyone to see was enough made Hinata blush and get slightly wet "But why didn't you say anything?I was worried"

"Well because we wanted it to be just us guys, nobody else" Naruto answered and ordered his second bowl of ramen

"oh... okay then. But why didn't you invite Kakashi and the other senseis?" She asked the blonde shinobi

"Because they're older, not from our generation. We just invited Yamato sensei because the others insisted we needed someone older to look after us in case something bad happened" Naruto explained

"It must have been wonderful" Hinata said with a smile

"It was indeed, so wonderful" Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata "What have you been doing while we were gone?" 

"Oh nothing much, looking for you, talking with the girls, we even went on a mission to find a lost pearl" He said, finishing her bowl of ramen

"Oh that must have been really nice" Naruto said and Hinata nodded

"It really was, but I missed...." she started talking and looked down

"You missed what? What did you miss?" Naruto asked

"I missed being with a guy" she said shyly and blushed, making Naruto chuckle

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure OTK will have another orgy soon" He assured her and paid for their food "Well, I'm going home now"

"Yeah, you should rest, I'm sure the trip was long" Hinata said, looking at Naruto with a smile on her face 

"Yes it was, pretty long" Naruto stretched "Well, see you later. If you want to pass by feel free to do so" Naruto said and walked home while HInata went to talk to Neji about their next training session. 

Naruto went home and as soon as he got in the blonde shinobi went to bed. He was tired from the trip and truth be told, he had been sleeping in a sleeping bag for two weeks, that wasn't exactly comfortable, so he missed his warm soft bed. He fell asleep right away and woke up after two hours at the sound of someone knocking on his door. The Uzumaki got up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Hello there" Kakashi said

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes

"Yes, it is me" The older shinobi nodded "May I come in?" He asked 

"Huh sure, sure" Naruto nodded and Kakashi walked in

"I heard you were back, so I came to check on you. Shikamaru already told me about your sexual vacation" 

Naruto sat down on the couch "Yeah, it was awesome"

"I imagine" Kakashi said and sat down next to Naruto "I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise for me?" Naruto asked rather surprised 

"Yes, you'll see in a while" Kakashi chuckled and Naruto raised an eyebrow "May I use the bathroom?" 

"Yeah, go ahead" Naruto said and Kakashi walked to the bathroom.

Naruto heard someone knocking on the door again and went to open it. This time it was Kiba followed by Hinata

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked surprised

"Didn't Kakashi tell you?" Kiba asked

"Tell me what?" Naruto question

"Tell you..." Naruto heard Kakashi's voice and turned to the hallway, seeing Kakashi standing naked "that the next OTK orgy will take place at your house, starting now"

Naruto's chin dropped "W-what?" He asked and Kiba chuckled

"Oh shut up, you love it" the doggy shinobi got in and undressed, followed by Hinata who did the same

Naruto looked at the three people standing naked in front of him and swallowed, his dick growing inside his pants 

"It's your turn now, Naruto, don't worry the others will be here soon, leave the door unlocked" Kakashi said and walked over to Naruto and removed his shirt

Naruto nodded and went on with it, removing all his clothes while Kiba watched and Hinata played with her clit 

"I have been like this since you told me about your camping trip... it was very erotic, Naruto-kun" she said, looking at him

Naruto, now completely naked, looked at Hinata and got fully hard in no time "Hi-Hinata..." 

Kiba looked at Naruto and smirked "It seems like she really turned you on, huh Naruto?" Kiba chuckled and started making out with Hinata while she jerked his dick, making it get fully hard

"While they're at it maybe we should..." Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on his own cock, but before Naruto could do anything three more people entered the room. Asuma, Tenten and Sakura.

"Oh it seems that you went straight to business" Asuma chuckled and started to undress

"Asuma? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked

"I traded with Lee" He said after taking off his boxers

"Oh okay" Kakashi said and looked at Sakura, who undressed and got on her knees, sucking Asuma. 

Tenten removed her clothes as well and walked over to Naruto. Suddenly a loud moan was heard across the room. Everyone looked over at the origin of the sound. Hinata's legs were around Kiba's waist and he had just shoved his dick inside her, which made her moan loud since his cock was massive

"Hehe, I'm sorry guys, go on" He chuckled and started fucking Hinata. The doggy-shinobi2 groaned and looked at Naruto "Naruto, come join us" He said and spread his ass cheeks "Fuck me while I fuck her" He said and Hinata's eyes widened while she nodded eagerly. The blonde shinobi grinned and did just as Kiba asked him, placing himself behind the Inuzuka. After lubing up his cock with saliva, Naruto shoved it up Kiba's ass which only made him go deeper inside Hinata, making the three of them moan.

The whole scene was a major turn on for everyone else. Tenten started to suck Kakashi just before the rest of the group arrived. All of them smirked and undressed, getting fully naked

"Asuma... you're here" Shikamaru pushed Sakura away and took her place Sucking Asuma, making the older man chuckle "Hey there buddy, I missed you" he said and closed his eyes, enjoying the blowjob. 

Sakura, who had been pushed away from Asuma, walked over to Sai, who was sucking Kakashi, and started licking his dick alongside Tenten, their tongues touching from Time to time. 

"Hm, yeah, that's right" Kakashi said while facefucking Sai, making the pale boy smirk and play with Kakashi's balls.

In the meantime Hinata was riding Naruto, going up and down on his cock, while Kiba penetrated her from behind

"Ahh, Kiba!" She whined and moaned, making Kiba smirk

Naruto moaned as well, feeling his cock being pressed against Hinata's pussy and Kiba's cock. The three os them were more in a threesome than in an orgy, but it didn't seem to bother the group since everyone was having an amazing time.

It didn't take long for things to escalate. After being sucked for quite a while, Kakashi pulled Shikamaru from Asuma's dick and shoved his cock up his ass, making Shikamaru moan "Oh..oh yeah Kakashi, go hard please" Shikamaru begged, his dick dropping precum, while Kakashi fucked him hard.

Asuma pulled Tenten over to his lap and held her up in the air "Ready?" He asked, looking up at her. The girl nodded eagerly and spread her legs wide before Asuma lowered her on his cock, making her take it all inside her. 

Sai was left with Sakura, who got on all fours and looked back at Sai "Go ahead, Sai, do it already" she said sensually, hoping it would motivate Sai to go rough on her. But the boy was too cold to be affected by something like that, nevertheless since he was always rough he shoved his dick inside her pussy and started moving right away, making the pink-haired kunoichi moan.

"This is so freaking nice" Tenten shouted while Asuma destroyed her pussy, making Asuma chuckle and wink at Kakashi, who was still fucking Shikamaru

Hinata was dripping wet while the two boys fucked her. She was playing with her nipples, rubbing, pinching and pressing them due to the excitement. The boys started making out while double penetrating her, completely filling her up. None of them was small, even though Kiba was bigger than Naruto. 

After an hour of intense sexual intercourse, the group was on the verge of cumming. Shikamaru was the first one, cumming while Kakashi fucked him hard and shooting all over Naruto's rug, followed by Kakashi who shot a huge load inside Shikamaru's ass, it was so big he wasn't sure Shikamaru could take it, but the Nara took like like a real man.

Sakura and Sai were performing a reversed cowgirl when the boy shot his load inside Sakura, making her orgasm as well and collapse on the floor.

Tenten, who was still riding Asuma, was trying to control her orgasm, but the excitement led her to pinch her clit too hard and that made her cum all over Asuma and Naruto's armchair, collapsing on it soon after that. Asuma chuckled and went over to Shikamaru, grabbing him by his hair and cumming all over his face. The Nara didn't complain at all, opened his mouth and swallowed as much as possible.

Naruto felt his balls tightening and shot his load inside Hinata's pussy, making her cum at the same time as the blonde shinobi. Kiba was the only one who hadn't cum yet. He took his cock form inside Hinata and stood in front of Naruto and Hinata while the two licked, sucked and stroked his throbbing cock, making him cum shortly after that all over them. After that that Naruto and Hinata made out, sharing Kiba's cum.

Since it was still rather early, everyone left Naruto's house with a huge smile on their face, leaving behind a mess and a whole lot of cum for the blonde shinobi to clean up. The only people who staid behind were Kiba and Hinata, who was laying on Naruto's lap while the blonde leaned his head on Kiba's shoulder.

"Hinata..." Naruto started

"What?" The girl asked

"Do you... do you want..." he took a deep breath "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" 

Hinata blushed deeply. She normally would have fainted but they had been through two orgies together, shyness wasn't really her week spot anymore "Y-yes!" she nodded and wrapped her arms around Naruto

The blonde shinobi smiled and looked at Kiba "How about you, let's make this a permanent threesome?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow "What?" 

"Yeah, come on Kiba, we love your cock and you're super hot and a nice guy... want to have a poly amorous relationship with Hinata and I?" 

Hinata was caught by surprise by what Naruto was saying, but she actually agreed, even though she loved Naruto, Kiba was also important to her and she loved his dick, as well as she loved Naruto's of course

"Huh..." Kiba thought about it for a while but then answered "Yeah, let's do it, I enjoy fucking with you guys so let's try" He grinned

Hinata was a bit worried "Do you think we can make it work? I mean, I'm not into going to anymore orgies if we're in a relationship"

The three of them looked at each other and nodded with a smile, saying at the same time "Life's better when shared, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of this fanfic, but I will keep on writing both sex-based and non sex-based fanfic. I just feel like I've explored most possibilities with this story and I have some new ideas for new fanfics anyway so I hope you guys liked this work, even though I took A LOT of time to finish


End file.
